


A Tear in the Water

by lilisukee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilisukee/pseuds/lilisukee
Summary: SPOILERS UP TO THE END OF FAIRY TAIL (ch 545)Long, long ago, there lived a cruel dragon god named Ryujin. He symbolized the power of the ocean, and was able to transform into a human. Ryujin lived in a palace under the sea from where he controlled the tides with magical jewels. The Japanese Empress managed to steal these jewels, and with them she held ancient power over the sea.With his jewels out of reach, Ryujin no longer had authority over ocean currents and therefore his servants vanished from his kingdom. But, with his sense of the seas, Ryujin angrily tracked down an ancient sea turtle, and she gave him a small doll, and told him that it would supposedly lead him to the one who would return him to his righteous glory. And, ever since, Ryujin has hunted far and wide for his chosen one.With the war against Zeref on the horizon, Fairy Tail is busy preparing for battle. At least, most of the Fairy Tail members.Juvia Lockser has a secret. Something she's never told anyone. And that secret is about to be brought into the light, with Juvia's health in a slow and brutal decline. And Gray won't stop until he finds out exactly what is, literally, tearing her apart.





	1. I

Juvia padded down the long hallway, wiping her nose with her sleeve. She’d been sick for a month now, or was it two? She couldn’t tell. The pain behind her eyes and the wave of vertigo that swept across her every few hours had made all sense of time disappear. When she reached the bathroom and turned the lights on Juvia finally saw just how tired she looked. She didn’t feel it, but the deep purple under her eyes and the paleness that took over her already milky skin told her she needed sleep, and needed it now. But her life didn’t allow much time for rest, and she was supposed to be readying for a battle that was fast-approaching. The battle of her life it seemed, the battle of all lives. She told herself to _focus on the battle ahead_ , but she couldn’t shake the feeling of dread.

She shivered, glancing to the bathroom window out to the glowing moon. The moon had always seemed to calm Juvia, even when she was a little girl. Gajeel had once told her during their time at Phantom Lord that it was because she was water; the ocean, and the moon supposedly had some power over the dark deep. 

Another attack suddenly hit her, and, not having any time or effort left in her to grab a cloth, Juvia coughed into the sink. Her heart pounded less and less with each hack and her vision turned dark before Juvia’s knees fell from under her and she saw no more as her head hit the linoleum with a crack. 

When Juvia stirred awake, and she recalled what happened, her mantra immediately began to repeat in her mind. 

_Don’t give up. Don’t give in. Don’t give up. Don’t give in._

It was something Juvia had been taught to control it long ago, and she hadn’t forgotten. 

“What should I do?” Juvia whispered to herself, voice cracking.

He’s coming. 

As Juvia walked down the street toward the Guild Hall, she thought about how she was going to tell everyone. It was time, after all. And while she loved everyone in Fairy Tail dearly, there was one person she was very nervous about their learning the truth. Her truth. Juvia had always liked to hope Gray felt the way she did. _I’ll give you my answer after this fight. For now, let me focus._  But she’d begun to wonder if she would even be here to receive his answer after this war. _But what does it matter?_   Hissed the voice in her head. _You don’t need him; any of them. You could destroy anything and everything. All you have to do is give in._

_Give in to me, deshi, and we will demolish those who mean to threaten us._


	2. II

_**Gray** _

 

Something was seriously wrong with Juvia. Gray had noticed a while ago but chose not to bother saying anything, for the sole reason of saving himself the trouble. It’s not like it was his business...at least, that’s what he told himself. But for the past few days Juvia had been keeping more to herself, disappearing abruptly, and he’d come to the sharp realization that she no longer clung to his side at every possible moment. Not that he cared, it was a nice reprieve to not have someone directly at his side, especially someone who smelt like fresh earth after a storm. Not that he hated how she smelled, it just...made him uncomfortable.

Today was different, however, because she didn't show up to the daily meeting with the First to discuss battle plans. Juvia, being who she is, would usually jump at any possible moment to fight by his side, so she always showed up before anyone else and put in her ideas of their working together. Her plans were flawless. Unsurprisingly. But today she wasn’t there, and the others had noticed too. 

As the First Master explained what they would be up against for the nth time, Gray found himself zoning, his mind on where she could possibly be when Gajeel grumbled, “Ice cube, where’s the rain woman?” 

Gray tensed.  _ Play it cool.  _ “How and why should I know?”

“Gray,” Erza put in, “It is well known that she is almost always with you.”

“Hn. I have no idea where she is.”

“She probably got distracted by her many teru teru dolls. One time I went over to her house and she was in the process of sewing one, with what looked like hundreds already scattered around her room. It was like she couldn’t stop making them.”

“Like you have any right to judge, Luce. You have a shrine of stuffed animals in your closet.”

“Natsu!”

Natsu shrugged, “Don’t leave your window unlocked if you don’t want me in your room.”

Lucy and Natsu then went on to bicker about privacy and publicity, and everyone else seemed to shut them out as they turned back towards Gray, expectant looks on their faces.

He forced a long sigh, acting as though he _hadn't_ planned to go search for her right after the meeting was finished, "Fine," he said, already moving to the exit. But when he opened the doors, the whole of Magnolia was drenched in pouring rain.

_Shit._   


He spun around to see if anyone else noticed the raging storm outside, and he found his guild mates already standing, worry shining in their eyes.

"I thought she had control over the rain! It hasn't stormed in years in Magnolia!" Makarov's eyes went wide when thunder and lightning clashed. "Laxus!"

"It ain't me gramps. Right now I can't even sense anything's up."

Makarov was already almost seething with anxiety, and the First was at his side, trying and failing to calm him, "Makarov, everything will be all right. The guild will find her before anything happens. Juvia will-"

But Gray wasn't listening anymore. He was crashing through the doors and sprinting out into the streets.

 

~~~

 

She wasn't answering. 

Gray slammed on her door one more time before groaning aloud and freezing the knob. When he finally got through, he wanted to vomit. There was blood splattered all over her floors and furniture and her many, many pictures of him without a shirt, broken glass was scattered around the room, as though it had been thrown around. "Juvia!"

The house was quiet.

Gray ran around, opening every door all while screaming her name, until he came upon her bedroom, and he saw what Lucy had been talking about. Spread out all around her floor were little handmade teru teru dolls. 

As Gray strode further into the room, he saw that the ones closest to her sewing kit were covered in blood, as though she had cut her fingers and kept making them.  _Juvia...where_ are  _you?_

Thunder crackled at that moment, and it seemed to be somehow loudest in her bathroom. Gray stumbled across the floor and pushed open the door, only to shut it immediately after. 

_ Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What the _  hell _is going on?_

 

 

 

_**Juvia** _

 

_10 years ago._

 

_ Sadness.  _

_ Emptiness.  _

_ Loneliness.  _

_ That's all she felt.  _

_ All she had.  _

_ Until one day, when she stumbled upon a small, dark pond, hidden deep in the forest beyond her school house. _

_ "Hello, deshi," Something hissed from the shadows, "We meet at last." _

_ She gasped, twisting around and around, but found no one. "Wh-who's there?!" _

_ It seemed to laugh then; a small huffing, "Do not be frightened, my deshi. I will not harm you. I desire only to protect you, always." _

_ "Where are you? Why can't I see you?" _

_ "In time, deshi, in time you will know me, as I know you. I will be with you until then." _

_ "I don't understand! Who are you? What is this place?" _

_ "This is what is left of my home. It was taken from me, you see." _

_ "Who took it?" _

_ "An evil, evil woman." _

_ She sat down at the edge of the water. "Why?" _

_ "She was jealous. She desired what I had, and I did not give it to her. So she stole it." _

_ "That's mean. Did her mommy not teach her to share?" _

_ It huffed again, "Oh, deshi. So, so innocent yet." _

_ The pond began to steam then, and It seemed to wheeze, as though in pain. "It is time for me to go. I will see you again, deshi." _

_ "Wait! Are we friends?!" _

_ "Yes, deshi, I suppose you could say that," It huffed. _

_ "Good. My name is Juvia." _

_ "I am called Ryujin." _

_ Juvia smiled, "You promise you'll come back, Ryu-kun?" _

_ "I promise." _

_ "How will I know it's you?" _

_ "Hmm. Take this," Ryujin said as a small white cloud appeared before her, "It is a symbol of our...friendship. Keep it with you and I will always find you. And you may always find me." _

_ Then the cloud turned into rain and a small, white doll fell into her hands. Its head was round and big while its body was simply a piece of cloth. "Hey! This is a teru teru doll! Why-?" _

_ But when she looked up from the toy, the pond was gone, and she was alone in the dark again. _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

_ Present day; small alley in Magnolia _

 

Juvia woke up on the ground. Her clothes were soaking wet and she cringed at the blood surrounding her, mixing with the falling rain. _I must've blacked out again._

She glanced around, noting the garbage cans and broken glass, and figured she must be somewhere near the Guild Hall, and heaved a broken sigh of relief. 

 


	3. update

Hello all. If you’re reading this after months of waiting for a new chapter, I’m sorry, this is not that. I just thought you guys deserved some incite on why a Tear in the Water hasn’t been updated since february...and so here it is:

I have always had serious migraines(birth issues), but late last year around christmas I had a very real and very scary brain aneurysm. It wasn’t anything too severe, so I was only hospitalised for a week or so. Everything went back to normal until mid january when I suffered another aneurysm. My family became very worried for my health and I under went multiple brain scans(i updated the first chapters from the hospital). The doctor found a tumor in my cerebral cortex and it was decided it was in my best interest to remove it while they could, and so far everything seems fine enough. I still have severe migraines but that, again, isnt uncommon, and sometimes I have to take a break from the world and rest for a few days. The past few months have been a long process of healing and getting back to me. Please bear with me as I get back into writing...Thank you <3

Also, I have reread what I have posted and I do NOT like what I have given you. So, I think I am going to rewrite them as one full chapter, along with more dynamics between our fav Fairy Tail members and not.

Again, thank you for understanding,

Lilia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! But thank you so much for reading, even if you didn't like it! Lol... Anyways... I'm just testing the waters, I've never actually published any of my fics before, but I really liked this idea, for once lmao. Thanks again! And feel free to write your opinions on this! I may or may not continue it....soooo if you liked it, tell me!
> 
> One more thing! Yes I know Juvia spoke in first person, and it might seem OOC, but I have a reason for it...and let's just say that it has to do with her secret! Aha. Ha. ok.


End file.
